The subject matter described and/or illustrated herein relates generally to electrical connectors, and, more particularly, to electrical connectors for electronic modules.
Computers and servers may use numerous types of electronic modules, such as processor and memory modules (e.g. Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM), Synchronous Dynamic Random Access Memory (SDRAM), Extended Data Out Random Access Memory (EDO RAM), and the like). The memory modules are produced in a number of formats such as, for example, Single In-line Memory Modules (SIMM's), the newer Dual In-line Memory Modules (DIMM's), Small Outline DIMM's (SODIMM's), and Fully Buffered DIMM's.
Typically, the electronic modules are installed in a socket mounted on a circuit board. Each electronic module has a mating edge portion that provides an interface generally between two opposite rows of contacts held by a housing of the socket. The socket housings sometimes include a slot that receives the mating edge portion of the electronic module therein. The contacts held by the socket housing include mating contact portions that extend into the slot for engagement with the mating edge portion of the electronic module. The contacts thereby establish an electrical connection between the electronic module and the circuit board. However, engagement between the mating edge portion of the electronic module and the mating contact portions may damage the contacts, such as, but not limited to, if the mating contact portions of the contacts extend too far into the slot. For example, the contacts may bend and/or fracture along the mating contact portion and/or at an intersection between the mating contact portion and an intermediate portion thereof. Sometimes, the mating contact portion of the contacts may be crushed between the mating edge portion of the electronic module and a portion of the socket housing. Damage to the contacts caused by engagement with the electronic module is sometimes referred to as “stubbing” of the contacts.
There is a need for an electrical connector for electronic modules having contacts that are less likely to be damaged via engagement with a mating edge portion of the electronic module.